Hold Me
by Sakura12
Summary: Sebastian hates cuddling.


Sebastian _hates_ cuddling.  
He hates the feeling of being clung to, and hates the fact that people expect you to cling right on back. It's not like he hates contact with other people, he doesn't mind hugs or hand holding, and sex is some form of cuddling... right? He just doesn't like cuddling. That suffocating feeling of someone trying to be as close to you as possible with clothes on just terrifies him, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he were asleep, but as it is, he isn't. But this brings up real problems because:  
Kurt _loves _cuddling.  
He loves the feeling of just basking in each others presence. It doesn't require thought and you don't have to talk. He loves everything that comes with cuddling; feeling as though he's gotten past another layer from someone and laying them raw in the sunlight. The best time to cuddle is after sex when the post-coital bliss is still happening; the sticky slide of skin coming together when their bodies would meet in the middle and seem to mold together. Fascinating.  
Kurt would have to be stupid if he didn't realize that Sebastian didn't like cuddling. The way he wouldn't wrap his arms around his boyfriends shoulders when they were watching movies, even if Kurt had gotten as physically close to Sebastian as was possible at the moment; it hadn't really bothered him before. Sebastian just wasn't that kind of person and Kurt understood that. Don't get him wrong, there were times where he was sure Sebastian was going to wrap his arms around Kurt and cuddle back, but he was proven wrong every time. It had been the last straw after they had just finished having sex and Kurt had laid his head on Sebastian's chest as he tried to even out his breathing. He had been tracing nonsensical lines on his pecs when he realized that Sebastian was practically a moose on a log: unmoving.  
Instead of getting mad and causing a fight, Kurt did the next logical thing he could think of. He stopped cuddling. Why make himself more upset than he should be? If Sebastian didn't enjoy cuddling, he wasn't going to force him.

* * *

Sebastian and Kurt were watching "_Up_" when one of the sadder scenes came on. Sebastian prepared himself for when Kurt would lean over and begin to cuddle so he wouldn't start crying, but it never came. Instead, Kurt found Sebastian's hand and held onto it tight as he held in his sobs. For the rest of the movie all Sebastian could watch as Kurt maintained as minimal contact between the two as he could.  
The next day, Kurt came home from work later than usual and found Sebastian sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the table. As Kurt began taking of his boots and jacket, Sebastian set down his cup of coffee so that when Kurt came over to the couch he would be able to snuggle into Sebastian's side and read the newspaper over his shoulder. Instead, Kurt sat sideways on the couch and placed his legs overtop of Sebastian's lap and looked at Sebastian's coffee, "Are you finished with that?" He would asked. Sebastian shook his head yes and watched as Kurt grabbed the cup from the table and proceeded to slowly drink it.  
That night when they went to bed they did what they usually did because Sebastian's libido was always ready for it (and god they had become the couple who had sex only in bed, god did he need to change that): have sex. But instead of laying back after cleaning up and letting Kurt lay on his chest, he found himself watching as Kurt instead went to his desk and checked his emails; when Sebastian finally told his husband to go to bed, Kurt just nodded and pulled the covers over top of himself and intertwined their legs together before going to sleep. Sebastian let out a huff of air and turned off the lights, he had absolutely no clue what was going on.  
It took him forever to fall asleep that night. Had he done something wrong? Why was Kurt mad at him? Had he forgotten to do the dishes or made a snide comment about one of Kurt's newest scarves? None of this was adding up. Kurt _always_ cuddled him, so why had that changed in the last two days?  
Sebastian pulled out all the stops that weekend. He woke Kurt up Saturday morning with breakfast in bed consisting of pancakes, bacon and eggs with a rose in a miniature vase on the side. Kurt raised his eyebrow slightly at him before deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth and thus began enjoying his breakfast. The entire time Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and watched his husband eat, waiting for those simple words of forgiveness so that everything could go back to normal.  
After breakfast, Sebastian and Kurt took a nice warm shower and mapped out each others bodies until Sebastian relented and fucked Kurt against the tiled wall. But instead of a quick cuddle in the shower like Kurt usually would, he quickly cleaned up, squeezed Sebastian's hand and went to go get ready for the day.  
Sebastian was left to his own devices that morning, as Kurt had gone on some type of 'day date' with Rachel Berry, as they did every Saturday morning unless stated otherwise and he was dying. He didn't understand why Kurt was acting like nothing was wrong? Was this some kind of trick to make Sebastian pay for breaking something or not watching Moulin Rouge with him the other day? He just didn't understand!  
On Monday he sent Kurt flowers at his office and received a text from his husband 2 hours later saying: _Can you not? I'm at work and I have nowhere to put these_.  
On Tuesday he woke Kurt up with a blow job and received a kiss before Kurt realized he was last for work.  
On Wednesday he tried to help Kurt in the kitchen and burned the pasta sauce which earned him a glare as he was told to get out of the kitchen.  
On Thursday he took Kurt out to one of the fanciest restaurants in town; Kurt said he would've rather went to McDonald's because he hates going out for supper to fancy places on weekdays.  
On Friday Sebastian went to a bar by himself and drank away his sorrows. Kurt picked him up at the bar around last call and when Sebastian asked Kurt to cuddle him Kurt just laughed and said he was a bit to drunk and didn't realize what he was saying.  
Kurt woke up Saturday morning to breakfast in bed yet again (which he hated because of the crumbs, but it was something Sebastian liked to do because he tolerated it) so he took the breakfast to his desk and worked on some of his designs much to Sebastian's dismay. When he went for a shower, Sebastian tried to climb in after him but he pushed him back out and told him to wait his turn. When he went into the bedroom after Sebastian was waiting obediently on the bed and watched Kurt get ready for the day. He tried to ignore it but he could feel his fuse getting shorter, so he kissed his husband on the cheek and went out for the rest of the day even though he hadn't made any plans with Rachel that day.  
He came back home around six to a home cooked meal. Sebastian had made stuffed mushrooms with a Parmesan ricotta on the side and had even brought out the nice wine glasses filled with an aged red wine. The two enjoyed dinner in silence as Kurt tried to process what was probably going through Sebastian's mind at the moment but he was just pulling up blanks. When Sebastian gathered up the plates and brought them into the kitchen promising cheesecake as dessert he relented and decided to stay at the table because _cheesecake_. When his husband came back and set a slice in front of him before proceeding to rub his shoulder, Kurt had had enough, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Kurt rose from his chair and pushed Sebastian's hand away to glare at him.  
Sebastian blanched and paled ever so slightly. This was the moment when Kurt would finally blow up and tell him what he did wrong, "What do you mean?"  
"What is all of this about," Kurt demanded, "why are you doing all of this stuff?"  
"Did I do something wrong?" Sebastian questioned back curiously.  
"You're suffocating me!" Kurt cried out as he began to pace the dining room, "Why are you doing all of this stuff for me? Why are you suddenly trying to be romantic?"  
"Can't I show a little affection for once in my life?" Sebastian barked, his temper rising slowly. After putting Sebastian through so much this week, he was now trying to blame all of it on him? What the actual fuck.  
"No, you're allowed to, but that's just it Sebastian, you don't! This isn't you? Why are you doing all of this?" Sebastian grumbled something under his breath and Kurt saw red. How the hell were they supposed to talk about this if Sebastian refused to talk about his feelings, "Sebastian! Why the fuck are you doing all of this?"  
Sebastian slammed his hand down on the kitchen table, "WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING CUDDLE ME ANYMORE!?"  
The air grew stiff as the two stared at each other. Kurt was speechless and Sebastian was trying to even out his breathing as he realized what he just said. Kurt tilted his head slightly, "Excuse me?"  
"Look Kurt, if I did something wrong you have to tell me. I just want to know why you've stop cuddling me?" Sebastian stated, he ran his fingers through his hair and willed himself to calm down, suddenly feeling self-conscious.  
"Sebastian, you don't like cuddling." Kurt explained as though it was the most logical thing in the world when it clearly wasn't.  
"Yeah, but you do." Sebastian pointed out.  
"Just because I like doing something doesn't mean we have to do it." Kurt said, approaching Sebastian slowly.  
"I just really miss feeling you against me." Sebastian admitted sheepishly.  
Kurt smiled and pulled his husband into a hug, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I thought I did something to upset you." He admitted.  
"How about next time, you just ask before you start doing all of these things for me. Even if they do make me feel like your prince." Kurt chuckled as little bit as Sebastian placed a kiss on his forehead.  
"Deal."  
The next day Kurt woke up to Sebastian who had pulled Kurt partially on top of him last night and was not absentmindedly twirling his fingers through his husbands bed hair, unaware that Kurt was now awake.  
Sebastian may not be the most cuddly of people, but he sure is the sweetest.


End file.
